Vocabulary Lessons
by TLost
Summary: Malfoy introduced many words into Hermione's vocabulary. It wasn't that she didn't know what these words meant. It wasn't that she hadn't heard them before. It was that the words had no particular meaning to *her* before he had added meaning to them.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the HP series. Ms. Rowling's creations are her own – I just like to have them play out different scenarios.

Chapter 1: To Abjure

The day was already terribly tedious before Draco Malfoy sauntered into Hermione Granger's office. Hermione had thought she felt a headache approaching and now was certain of its arrival. A silent prayer escaped her lips. _Please. Please let this be brief._

Hermione worked at Borage and Bott, Wizarding UK's leading supplier of domestic and medicinal potions and consumables. Bertie Bott (of Every Flavor Beans fame) managed to revive the business after he and Libatious Borage invested heavily to give the company a major financial boost. The company had previously been Borage and Borgin, before Bott had bought out Borgin after the war. Borgin was part owner of Borgin and Burkes, an antiquated shop in Knockturn Alley that carried unusual and ancient objects in addition to offering confidential valuation services. With the decline of Voldemort and the end of the war, both of Borgin's businesses were suffering. Bertie Bott's offer to buy him out of Borage and Borgin allowed Mr. Borgin to focus on his shop without worrying about retirement. It had always seemed to Hermione that Mr. Borgin made the deal to evade tax questions about his shop. She had doubted that he reported the earnings he made from his shop as transparently as he claimed.

Hermione Granger had been ecstatic to get a chance to work with Borage's company. No doubt she had memorized his book, "Advanced Potion-Making", cover to cover during her time at Hogwarts. Though carrying unexpected (and sometimes unwanted) leverage for being a war-hero, Hermione had gone through three interviews to get a position in product development at the company. Draco Malfoy, to Hermione's chagrin, had been recruited by Borage himself for a coveted position in research and development. It turned out Severus Snape had mentioned Malfoy favorably while he was alive. It was because of his late mentor that Draco had accepted. Malfoy apparently had Snape's skill for manipulating ingredients that couldn't be learned from books alone. Although he was far from approaching the late-Potion's Master in experience and talent, he was on the right path.

Hermione's work sometimes had her collaborate with Malfoy because in addition to their departmental responsibilities, they both wore many hats. Even post-war, Malfoy was an asset to business development with his family ties, while Hermione's research skills were often requested in R&D. Not by _Malfoy_ , but it was foolish to think he would value any contribution from her. The first few years of life at work were tumultuous to say the least. They weren't friends. They had only just simmered down to an understanding of sorts in the past year.

"Malfoy," Hermione acknowledged.

"Good morning, Granger. I see that it is still too much to expect that you utilize salutations at work," drawled out Draco.

Hermione closed her eyes. She had stopped responding to his passive aggressive comments a while ago. She was currently working on not grinding her teeth.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she sighed.

"Not even offering a colleague a seat. You're all charm, Granger," he said. Malfoy's eyes danced with mischief. He loved watching her lose her cool around him. He even kept score. Work was so boring sometimes.

"I was hoping it would be brief," snapped Hermione.

"Cleary," said Malfoy, taking in a stack of files on her desk. He knew she normally liked to keep her desk clear.

"It's neither a brief nor direct matter, but the thought of crushing your hope makes it that much sweeter," said Malfoy picking up a file off Hermione's desk.

Hermione yanked the file out of his hands. "Sit down, Malfoy!"

He observed she didn't offer him tea. Malfoy had noticed that she always offered tea when people visited her office. Never _him_ , but you know – other people.

Malfoy had barely sat down when a file went flying across her desk. He hadn't been the one to throw it. It was slightly amusing to note that not once in their four years of working together, the first two of which had been intolerable, had he ever done such a thing. It didn't amuse him to notice that it was Edward Broadmoor, her present boyfriend, who had. Edward, who worked in the quality control department, had been dating her for a little less than six months. The man had become increasingly frustrated after he had been passed over for a management position when he and Granger had foolishly applied for the same position.

Draco didn't turn around. The fact that Broadmoor barely cared who sat in Granger's office was telling. Draco cared nothing for Broadmoor, but it was interesting that Granger would think this man a viable dating candidate. A smirk was threatening to break across his face.

"What the hell, Hermione!" hissed Edward. "Explain this!"

Hermione flinched at first, but quickly put on a neutral face. It seemed she had gotten used to his agitation and was growing tired of it. She got out of seat and tried to pull his elbow to the door.

"Edward, we can talk about this later. I have a meeting," said Hermione in a clipped tone.

Edward, noticed Malfoy for the first time, but was undeterred.

"Hermione, this is really impor -" started Edward, but Hermione cut him off.

"Edward, your proposal was appreciated, but the numbers don't add up. As I keep reminding you, we simply cannot back improvements to products that will not drive the profit margins upward," she explained with practiced calm.

Meaning the company isn't going to back useless and incompetent ideas, thought Draco. Edward was a moron. There was no competition between him and Granger. The whole department knew it.

"We're England's leading manufacturer! We should take a risk to be creative! This is the fourth project you've turned down!" said Edward, grinding his teeth.

Hermione sighed.

"We have competitors waiting to knock us off that pedestal every day. You know as well as I do that we have to work incredibly hard to stay on top! We cannot undertake projects that improve quality if the improvement doesn't drive sales. It is simply not practical for us at the moment," she stated, trying to stay calm. Granger had evidently given this speech a fair number of times.

"Argh! This is ridiculous!" said Edward.

"Listen, I know how hard you're working. If you have any other ideas, I'm more than happy to discuss them," Hermione said complacently. She flicked her wand to retrieve the file he had flung and tried to hand it back to him. "Just calm down and we'll talk later."

"I am calm! You're the one that's not being reasonable!" he hissed.

"Reasonable? You're the one coming in and flinging things in my office!" Hermione hissed back, losing her calm façade. An angry flush was creeping onto her face.

"Office? You've become so high and mighty since you got this promotion! I wouldn't have done this to you - especially not under the circumstances!"

"What circumstances? Edward, I can't keep presenting every proposal to the managers if it doesn't seem feasible. It doesn't make them regard you in a favorable light! Why can't you understand that? I'm trying to help!" said Hermione, clearly exasperated. They had forgotten Malfoy was sitting just feet away.

"No, just admit the truth Hermione! You don't want me to upstage you! You were only hired because of new laws. Every company needs to have at least one non-Pureblood in a managing position," said Edward. His hands were clenched.

Hermione tensed. "I obtained this position on merit—"

"No," seethed Edward, "You got the position because you were the one lucky mudblood that applied!"

Hermione blinked.

Edward tensed, cutting short his vitriol filled accusation. Hermione was having a surreal moment. She wasn't disconcerted by what Edward had said. She didn't have time to process it. What Hermione was more concerned with at the moment was the wand at Edward's neck, courtesy of Malfoy. Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at Malfoy, but he paid her no attention.

"That word" said Malfoy softly, "is no longer allowed to be uttered in any place of employment according to the same laws you were referencing. I think you'd better leave, Broadmoor. Do quit whining about not getting a job you weren't qualified for, before your tongue ends up getting you into something you can't get yourself out of."

Edward jerked back, sneered at Hermione, and left the office.

"Malfoy!" shouted Hermione. "You can't speak to my boyfriend like that!"

"Granger, he is not your boyfriend while in this building and I highly doubt, if you are as intelligent as people claim, that you will allow him to be your boyfriend after this incident," stated Malfoy with open contempt.

Hermione's face flooded with color. "That is none of your business," she said.

"Then perhaps you should have applied a silencing charm, so the rest of the department could be spared your colorful exchanges," said Malfoy acerbically as he walked out and closed her door.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and clenched it. Malfoy was right and she hated it, but she hated that he had come to her… aid? Is that what he had done? She wasn't sure at all, but she loathed the entire situation. She had to be done with Edward, after this. The weird part was, it wasn't so much what he said, which even now she couldn't quite believe, but how he justified losing out on the position to her.

Truth be told, Hermione had been getting tired of his ill-concealed attitude over the promotion for a while now. The fact that Edward had claimed that her promotion was not earned, at work, in front of Malfoy, just made the decision easier. Not to mention, calling her that awful name. She knew that though she was numb to it at the moment, when she got home and had a moment to think it over, it would hurt. It was also confusing that the person who introduced that word to her vocabulary, was the same person who had just defended her? Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to think about this.

Hermione sighed. It was only 11:23 a.m. It was going to be a long day.

The next morning, it was Draco's turn to grind his teeth in abject frustration. Broadmoor had filed an official complaint against him. "Unprovoked, hostile conduct and physical aggression" were the terms used in the report.

 _What was that phrase Father uses? No good deed… Although in his case he may have taken it to heart a little too passionately._

Draco sighed. He was waiting for the HR director to appear in the conference room along with Granger. Broadmoor was already there, smirking at him, possibly in an attempt to provoke Draco. Draco was staring at wall, appearing bored. He wasn't going to bite. _At least, not here,_ he thought.

Hermione entered the room looking confused. Nesbitt Fogarty appeared right behind her. It seemed HR had neglected to tell her what the meeting was about. Her face darkened when she saw Edward and Draco. Hermione threw Draco a dirty look.

Draco sighed. _This is going to be tedious._

Fogarty sat down and adopted a stern countenance. "We're gathered this morning to discuss an incident that occurred between Mr. Draco Malfoy, Deputy Potions Master in Research and Development, Mr. Edward Broadmoor, Junior Analyst in Quality Control, and of course, Ms. Hermione Granger, newly appointed manager of Product Management department." As Fogarty spoke, a quill was fluttering across parchment, busily recording his words.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. _This is ridiculous. Malfoy, you shit-stirring ferret, what have you done now?_

Fogarty continued, "Mr. Broadmoor, you filed a formal complaint against Mr. Malfoy, early yesterday afternoon. You claim he attacked you, unprovoked, with his wand, and proceeded to threaten you verbally. Is this correct?"

Hermione jaw dropped slightly. She shot Edward a shocked look. She hadn't spoken to him since he left her office. She was going to approach him at the end of the day to have a civilized conversation, as far away from work as possible. It was Friday. She had figured the weekend would have given him time to calm down after being dumped before he returned to work. _Well this definitely throws a wrench in that plan. Oh, Edward…_

Edward ignored her and sat upright in his chair. "Yes, sir. That is correct."

"Mr. Malfoy, did you place a wand on Mr. Broadmoor's neck and proceed to threaten him?" asked Fogarty.

"I am guilty of the former, but not the latter of those two accusations. I did place a wand on his neck, but I suggested that he leave. I did not threaten him," said Draco evenly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Edward bustled and started to complain, "He did too—"

Fogarty reprimanded him. "You'll speak when spoken to or allowed to during this meeting, Mr. Broadmoor. You have stated your side of this in the complaint. I read all of it and summarized it just so. Now, you must remain silent."

Fogarty looked to Draco again. "Mr. Malfoy, this is a very serious allegation to admit to, none-the-less. We do not tolerate the use of wands or any type of physical altercations within this company. Understanding that this is a fire-able offence, do you wish to explain why you did such a thing?"

Edward smirked. Hermione felt like kicking him.

"I understand the nature of offence and the consequences. I do not wish to elaborate much further than adding that I would probably do it again under the same circumstances," said Draco civilly.

Edward smirk grew larger.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ thought Hermione. _The Malfoy I know would annihilate Edward, using so much red tape pertaining to harassment, Edward's head would still be spinning a year later trying to unravel the entire mess._

Fogarty looked at Draco for a while in silence. "I see," he said finally. "Ms. Granger, before I make my decision, do you have anything to add that may shed light to the reason behind Mr. Malfoy's actions?"

Hermione was still looking at Malfoy, trying to figure him out. Edward was going to hate her for this, but Edward had brought this on himself. She turned to Nesbitt Fogarty and said clearly, "Mr. Broadmoor came in my office to argue over the status of the proposals he had been submitting, more specifically about them being rejected. Malfoy was seated in my office when Mr. Broadmoor approached me."

She flicked her wand and all the proposals were stacked in front of the director.

Hermione continued, "He flung the last file on my desk and continued to get increasingly frustrated when I tried to explain to him calmly that his proposals were rejected due to current company policies. Mr. Broadmoor started to claim that I was not treating him fairly and that I only obtained the current position I hold because I was and I quote, "the one lucky mudblood that had applied". He claimed that had laws not been in place, I would not have gained my position."

Fogarty's face grew grim. Whether it was because there were heavy fines put into place for companies that allowed discrimination in their work place or because he despised it on principle, Hermione wasn't sure.

"At that point, what did Mr. Malfoy do?" asked Nesbitt.

"He pointed his wand on Ed – Mr. Broadmoor's neck and told him that type of language wasn't going to be tolerated." said Hermione, refusing to look at Edward, who was clenching the table, obviously livid.

She added, cutting Fogarty off, as he had opened his mouth to say something, "Malfoy's approach, while prohibited, was not, erm, un-appreciated, as Mr. Broadmoor was getting aggressive and derogatory.

"I see," said Fogarty. He waited until his quill finished transcribing Hermione's comments and conjured a fresh parchment to add his own notes. After a short while, he looked back up at them again.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are to be suspended –" started Fogarty as Edward released a soft laugh. Hermione frowned and was about to say something, but Fogarty ignored both her and Edward and continued, "for two weeks, without pay. We do not tolerate such altercations at Borage and Bott. Please continue the rest of the work week finishing your current projects if you can. Those tasks that cannot be completed should be delegated efficiently to the rest of your team until you return. You are officially on suspension starting next week."

Malfoy nodded without a trace of emotion on his face.

"Mr. Broadmoor," said Fogarty facing him, "We have no toleration for discrimination. We believe in a cohesive work environment, compliant with the Ministry regulations that you despise, and basic respect and consideration. You are to come with me immediately as we collect your personal belongings. You are dismissed from this company."

Edward's face went pale.

"I would also like to add, as I am in the position to know, that Ms. Granger's application for her current position was the best we had received. You were not even considered in the top three candidates after her. Please come along quietly to collect your things and I will escort you out of this building," said Fogarty.

Edward got up and followed him wordlessly out of the conference room. He was dumbfounded.

Hermione and Draco were left alone. Hermione knew they would have never fired Malfoy. She grudgingly acknowledged at he was too valuable to the company and knew that the Malfoys still garnered much influence. The outcome of the meeting was what she had predicted within a minute of hearing the complaint. Edward didn't see this coming, but he should have. You don't call a war-hero a mudblood and expect the human resources department of any post-war company not to terminate you.

It pained her to see he had done it to himself. Or perhaps, more realistically, it pained her to know that she had been smitten with someone who lacked such basic logic.

Malfoy made to leave which prompted Hermione to ask, "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

Malfoy looked as he would leave without answering, but he eventually replied, "There are two reasons. I would have thought the lesser of the two was obvious. Who would have believed that I would, given my history and background, stand up against discrimination? Especially when they think that I am still a staunch believer of that dogma."

"But… aren't you? Isn't that what you still believe? You've used the word 'mudblood' more times than I can count." asked Hermione tentatively.

"Granger, I have long since abjured the use of that particular malediction and the propaganda that backs it," said Malfoy. He looked at her once last time, perhaps to let her ascertain that he was telling the truth, and got up.

"You said two reasons? What was the most substantial?" Hermione asked.

"Men don't snitch," he said simply, leaving the conference room.

Hermione had blinked. Then she had blinked some more. Abjured… Of all the words Draco Malfoy was to introduce to her vocabulary after that, abjured had been the first. It wasn't that she didn't know what these words meant. It wasn't that she hadn't heard them before. It was that the words had no particular meaning to _her_ before he had added meaning to them.

So, how was that? Did you love it? Hate it? My idea is to help this story along with the use of some vocabulary words I come across.

-TLost


End file.
